


Angel With The Scabbed Wings.

by VamWG



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamWG/pseuds/VamWG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena thinks, as she hurts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With The Scabbed Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!,I´m new here so,hello.(?  
> I want all of you to know that English is not my mother tongue,so if you find some mistake,please tell me and i will fix it!
> 
> By the way,I´m taking prompts via Tumblr.
> 
> anxious-darwinian
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work,and if you liked it,please comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

And now she is sitting on a pool of blood. Her own blood.

 

He says that if I want to go to heaven, I have to be saved first.  
So I do as He wants. Because I want to be saved, I want to touch the softness of the sky…I want to be the light.  
So I do as He wants, I’d cut every inch of my skin, my skin, my skin…My skin is ripped open, I’m naked, my skin is ripped open, He left the knife…Your knife, my back, I’m bleeding, I’m praying.

“Please, please, I want to be the light…Let me be the light”

So I cut, as He says…

I wait for my scars to heal, but it doesn’t happen, not yet.

So I do as He says…Why?

Because _“He´s the maker, He’s the taker, He’s the savior, He´s the reaper”_.

I am the Angel with the scabbed wings.

My skin is ripped open.


End file.
